


The right one

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wakes up next to Chris and has no memory of how he got there. He soon finds himself pursued by Chris. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right one

He woke up in a bed where the sheets reeked of alcohol and semen. Not alone. He expected to find a woman next to him, like he did last weekend. She had been a fellow lawyer named Katherine something. He hadn’t seen her since. The person next to him now was not a woman. The body next to him was that of another man. He felt the bile rise in his throat. Exactly how drunk was he if he slept with a guy? He felt too sore for sex not to have happened. Plus there was the used condom on the floor, no two. Oh God. He took a closer look at the guy. A muscular body, a dark face with strong features. He had a tattoo that covered most of his upper arm. Toby lent in to have a closer look. The guy stirred and opened his eyes. They were very blue. “Um..hi” said Toby in a strained voice. The guy smiled at him, and then he kissed him hard. Toby felt his cock twitch with interest. What the hell was this? He’d never felt this before with anyone who wasn’t female. The guy deepened the kiss and grabbed his ass hard. He broke away.  
“I can’t do this,” he said.  
“You could last night. Several times as I recall,” said the man.  
“Yeah, yeah..Look I’m sorry but I’m not gay.”  
“Could have fooled me.”  
“I need to leave. I’m really sorry..what’s your name?”  
“Chris. You screamed it repeatedly last night. You’re Toby. I never forget a name baby.”  
“Look..I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way..But I have to leave now.”  
“So go,” Chris turned on his side and closed his eyes, face hard and unreadable.  
“Bye,” said Toby and felt uneasy as he dressed hurriedly and left.

*

Time passed and Toby went about his life as best he could. He didn’t drink to excess and handled his responsibilities as a newly divorced father. Gen had already married her new boyfriend. He saw Katherine but she pretended their one night stand had never occurred. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He kept flashing back to the night with Chris. Bits and pieces of what had happened came back to him. In court while arguing a case he recalled Chris kneeling in front of him, sucking him off with relish. He remembered the sound Chris made when he thrust inside him and the look on his face when he came, roaring like a wild animal. The recollection made him confused and hot all over.

*

Then he started getting weird phone calls, someone hanging up as soon as he answered. “Chris?” he said once into the receiver “That you?”  
Silence was the only answer.

*

Then he started getting letters. Anonymous, but he knew whom they were from. The messages were obscene, long detailed descriptions of what Chris wanted to do to him and how often. You are mine. I need you. I want you. You’re all I think of. I want to fuck you for days, till were both too sore too move.  
It unsettled him and surprised him. And it was a huge turn on. Nothing he’d ever done with any woman had ever been this intense.

The one day Chris just showed up at his doorstep, smiling as if he was an old friend and not just a one night stand that refused to let go. “What do you want?” Toby asked and shook his head, but he let Chris in. He didn’t want to cause a scene for his neighbors to gossip about. They had enough material as it was.  
“You” said Chris brightly. “ I want you. I’ve been following you around. You’re the one for me.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“I know enough. Don’t tell me those letters didn’t make you jerk off till your fingers bled.”  
“Um..maybe so. But I don’t know you.”  
“Then lets start. My last name’s Keller. I’ve been married four times, divorced four. I work with repairing bikes”  
“Four times?”  
“Yeah. Three women. I married Bonnie twice. Thought she was the one.”  
“Oh well..”  
“But you are. I just feel it. Don’t you?”  
Chris moved closer to him, eyes dark with desire.  
“I guess so.”  
“Let’s go to bed. This time you’ll remember every touch.”  
“Yes,” said Toby as Chris’ lips reached his own. He’d fought his feelings long enough. He let Chris undress him and fuck him senseless. This time he remembered everything. It was a start at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this unused prompt from Oz magi 2010. This plotbunny found a home a mere four years after the fact.
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Waking up next to a woman you don't know is bad, waking up next to a man you don't know when you're not gay is even worse, or maybe not…  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: I'd like to see a self destructive Beecher waking up next to Keller with no recollection of how he got there. so of course he freaks and runs, but is pursued by an interested Keller…  
> Story/Art/Either: Story please :)


End file.
